Guardian of Happiness
by Prince of Duels
Summary: Yumi likes William. After a school trip they break. What will Ulrich do? Will Yumi keep jumping between two guys? Or will she pick one? YxU, minor JxA and YxW Rated T for later language
1. The Beginning

Guardian of Happiness

Ok guys this is my first fanfic of Code Lyoko. I really decided to write this because its going to be based on what I experienced. This means that it will be a little AU or maybe full AU but I will decide later. Some characters might just a little OOC.

Yumi likes William. After a school trip they break. What will Ulrich do? Will Yumi keep jumping between two guys? Or will she pick one? YxU, minor JxA and YxW

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

Some changes:

There is no XANA

Yumi and Sissy don't hate each other.

Ulrich and Aelita are extremely close friends, like brother sister.

Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and William might play tennis I'm not sure, but its not an in dept thing.

Ulrich: 15 (only in months from everyone else)

Yumi: 14

Aelita: 14

Jeremie: 14

Odd: 14

Sissy: 16

William: 16

* * *

Chapter 1: The beginning

**Ulrich's P.O.V.**

I can't believe that Yumi and William are going out. Everyone said she was starting to like me as more then a friend, all these signs she was giving me were becoming more obvious...Heck even I thought about it. But one fateful day when he walked her back home he asked her a question that would sealed everything. He beat me to it. I knew listening to people was a bad idea. In order to keep her happy I locked away my feelings for her. There can't be a third person in this, that will only cause trouble. If she is happy then I am happy, thats good enough for me. I stayed as her best male friend. The one she could come to whenever something was wrong, the one she could depend on, the one that would always be there for her. That was the day I titled myself as her Guardian of Happiness. I vowed to myself that I will do everything I can to preserve that. After one school trip everything changed.

Yumi's and William's class was sent off to Florida for five days or so. I didn't like the idea of her being out there with William, but they are classmates and I really don't have any say in what she does. That is her own business. I wish I could call her but due to the distance, I didn't want to press her phone bill. So I expected to not have any contact until she came back. The first day proved me wrong already.

**No one P.O.V.**

_Flashback_

_12:30 AM:_

_Ulrich heard his phone vibrating on his night stand. He groped around blindly until he felt the smooth surface of his iPhone. He picked it and grumbled "ello..." in a sleepy tone._

"_Oh shoot did I wake you up? I'm so sorry! I'll just call you back another time." It was Yumi, her angelic voice seemed to snap it out of his soporific trance._

"_No wait! Don't worry about it, I'm already wide awake anyways," he was trying to sound casual, its only been a day but he missed talking to her. "So how is Florida for you? What have you guys been up to?" obviously he was changing the subject so she would talk to him._

"_Well..." she sounded a little hesitant. "Things between William and I aren't really going to well, traveling is suppose to help relationships, but it feels like we have just been drifting apart." Right after hearing this, two alarms went off in his head. Alarm #1: She isn't happy right now HELP HER. Alarm #2: She is available THIS IS YOUR CHANCE. Stuck between two choices, what she feels and what he feels. The answer was obvious, he was her Guardian of Happiness, what he feels is unimportant._

"_Whats wrong? You need to tell me so I can help you."_

"_It's just, he is too touchy. He always wants hugs from me, he always wants to hold my hand. Its getting really annoying! I hardly have any space to myself." she didn't sound sad, it was more of a miserable tone. It was obvious that she was disappointed in his actions, almost like she expected more from him._

"_Well have you ever asked him to stop, or at least tell him you don't like it? You need to tell him or else you will be getting mad at him for something that he doesn't know about."_

"_I want to but he is really emotional. He will take it so badly, like I don't like him or anything. UGH this is so annoying, I feel so trapped! Anything I do will result it one of us getting hurt. I guess I'll just take it.." she started to trail off. Ulrich could tell it was something she didn't sound too happy about it._

"_Look, if you leave this problem alone it will only turn bigger. You need to stop it ASAP, or else you might break up. When you tell him try and make it sound discrete, like sugar coat it a lot. That way he can get the message but not feel like your breaking up or anything. Also just give it sometimes, your trying to rush it too much" he was just hitting her with plain reasoning. To him it was obvious because Ulrich has a sense for people. He knows whats right and wrong, he also knows what they are feeling. He has been right 99 of the time. The only 1 was Yumi, no matter what she was doing he can't figure out what she was thinking. _

_An awkward silence followed. Neither of them said a thing for what felt like hours but in reality were seconds._

"_Thanks Ulrich, you don't know how much that helped." as she said that relief washed over him. "With all this happening I just couldn't think straight. I can't really talk to anyone here or else they might tell William. I'm so glad that I called you, somehow you always find a way to make me feel better." after those words, the feelings Ulrich locked away, the ones he was trying to avoid started to surface. The heart he tried to freeze in time started beating her name again._

"_Hey I have to go, since it's long distance I have to restrict myself to fifteen minutes. But I'll be sure to call you later ok?" she said in a much more pleasant tone. He felt like he completed a mission, like his life actually had a meaning._

"_Alright, talk to you later" with that he hung up._

_After that night he slept soundly. He had a feeling that those fifteen minutes got him a lot closer then he expected._

_End Flashback_

After that night he slept soundly, knowing that in those fifteen minutes he got a lot closer to the girl of his dreams. Little to his knowledge during that night his roommate, Odd, overheard everything.

* * *

Flames welcomed. My first fic so anything helps.


	2. Realization?

Well 3 reviews isn't bad for a first, but the first chapter was a test to see if anyone was interested in the idea. These chapters aren't going to be as long as expected, sorry but if I write a lot I may tend to make a lot of errors, making the reading more unfavorable. Updates might also be fairly slow so please bear with me. My next goal is at least 8 reviews!

**Trixter93**: I made her younger to fit the situation in my world. Its based off of what I have done so I need to adjust the age a little to make it satisfy both worlds. Plus Ulrich is only older in months.

**Animeaddict2323232**: Thanks a lot at this stage right now its nice knowing that people like my beginning.

**PeaceToThePeople**: Yes! I hate him too. Plus in my situation I really don't like this guy either. I'm glad that you think its good, I will try

**angelicshadowhunter**: Well beta would be nice but I want everyone to see the chapter at the same time. But any positive input from you is a good thing. As long as its not bad its good.

* * *

Chapter 2: Realization?

After that first night it became a routine, she would call and he would pick up. Every time she called he would answer, regardless of what he was doing. Everyone started to notice his strange behavior but had no idea what the cause was. Everyone except Odd of course, being kept up at night en extra fifteen minutes for the past two nights caused him to become more curious. If he concentrated enough he could actually hear Yumi's voice over the phone. He could actually understand full parts of their conversations. He told himself, '_Just friends? Ya right!"_ They were much too close to be friends. He decided to break this to Ulrich tomorrow, boy was he in for a surprise.

The next morning while Ulrich and Odd were out playing tennis. (Yes I put tennis courts in Kadic and yes I decided to have everyone play tennis.) After two exhausting matches they decided to just hit around. Then Odd decided to bring the subject up, just to see his roommate's reaction.

"So Ulrich good buddy, I've noticed that you have been on the phone a lot lately." he said as he started their rally. giving Ulrich a weak cross court shot.

"Yeah, important stuff comes up, but why do you ask?" he replied lazily returning it with a lob.

"Its pretty damn obvious, every time your phone rings you drop whatever you are doing to check it" after hearing this Ulrich was about retort but he was cut off, "PLUS you walk off to talk for just fifteen minutes, it doesn't seem like its worth the time." this comment caused Ulrich to falter. Odd saw his chance and smashed the ball between Ulrich's legs.

Ulrich was completely taken back by Odd's remark. He didn't even notice the mark near his feet. "How do you know everything that I have been doing?!" he shouted in a startled voice. "Plus I said it was something important, so I have dedicate that small amount of time. Its not like fifteen minutes is a big deal." he was trying to sound uninterested so Odd would drop the subject. But Odd of course, knew the truth and decided to hit him with it.

"Would this 'important' matter have something to do with a certain girl we know?" Ulrich stayed completely silent. This only confirmed Odds accusation. "Would this certain girl happen to be in Florida? Does she have long black hair? Does she play tennis? Does she..."

"ALRIGHT, shut up before someone hears you!" he then sat down on the bench trying to calm himself. After gathering his thoughts and checking that they were out of earshot he asked, "So how do you know?" he said in a hushed voice.

"Well Ulrich good buddy, you talking on the phone every night has brought me to this conclusion. Especially the most recent one, last night" as he said this he was patting Ulrich on the back. "Do you remember what happened that night?"

"Of course I do..." he started to trail off because he was recalling the events from the previous night.

_Flashback_

_The night before at 11:30 PM_

"_So did you let him know?" he asked on the third day. He wasn't trying to pry but he was just curious if his suggestion worked._

"_Well kinda, I told him but he really didn't take it that well, he acted like I hated him or something, its getting really annoying" she sounded exhausted. All of this was taking it toll on her, everything was building up day after day. She was the only one stressing while William thought everything was fine. Thats probably what frustrated her the most. She was doing all the work in this "relationship" if thats what you want to call it._

"_I guess you just have to give it time, I know I said this before but it's not something that can happen over night, it just needs time." for the past couple nights he had to repeat information continously. It sounds repetitive, but in Yumi's current mental state she would not be able to retain all this information. She was always stressed and panicked that she couldn't think straight. Every night he had to move her in the right direction again. He didn't want her breaking up because of a simple lack of communication._

"_You know what Ulrich?" she said with a slightly happier tone. Of course he expected a simple "thank you" or "that helped" but he got an answer that he didn't expect. "I've missed you so much." He was completely speechless. Luckily for him the room was extremely dark because he was blushing a dark shade of red. _

"_I-I've missed you too." mentally he was kicking himself for stuttering._

"_Its just not the same without you," she said as she blushed on the other line. "I don't have that secure feeling of you always being there for me, I feel so alone sometimes."_

"_Th-Thanks, it's nice to know that I'm useful, I just really wish I could be there for you, being so far away make me feel so helpless."_

"_Talking to me every night is more then anyone has done for me, it may seem like nothing to you but its everything to me..." she stopped and realized what she had just said. Is talking to Ulrich really that important to her?_

_Right after Yumi's surprising remark Ulrich thought he heard something coming from Odd's side of the room. He glanced around but everything seemed in place. 'I guess I was just imagining things.'_

"_Hey its been a little over fifteen minutes, we should probably go. I don't want your phone bill to rack up." he said half heartedly. He really didn't want to stop talking to her, but it was for the best._

"_Aww, well then I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow?" she sounded so hopeful._

"_Of course, bye, good night and sweet dreams."_

"_Sweet dreams." with that their call ended. Talking to her always made him feel better. He wanted to tell her how important she was to him but that would interfere with her current relationship. He concluded it best to just leave it as is. Telling her this would cause her so much extra stress, what kind of guardian would he be? He fully accepted the fact that she will never be his, thats what his brain was telling him, but his heart was telling him otherwise. Once it started beating her name again it never stopped, he urned for her, he needed her. Yet he knew that it was wrong, logically it was the worse possible choice but he still took it._

"_Could it be love?" he silently asked himself, unaware of his fully awake roommate._

_Looking at the clock he realized that these questions could wait another day. He had to get some sleep or else they might not be a next time. He had a test in Mrs. Hurtz's class and he couldn't afford to bomb that one._

_End Flashback_

"It's written all over your face man, you like her" this snapped Ulrich out of his dream like trance.

"We are just friends, Yumi and I can nev..." he was completely cut off.

"Bullshit, you even asked yourself if you loved her. So she is not JUST a FRIEND." he emphasized those two words. Ulrich knew that he was telling the truth, he does seem Yumi as more then a friend. But being her guardian would mean that his feelings cannot interfere with her life. He wouldn't tell Odd about his self-given title as her guardian. He will be the unspoken hero that she will never know of.

"Alright, maybe I do like her but she is happy with William right now, I don't want her life to be unhappy just because of some stupid feelings that I developed." with that he left the courts without another word.

"Developed? Haha they were never developed, you always had them buddy." Odd said to Ulrich's retreating figure.

* * *

Alright well here is the update, I also tried fixing some simple problems in the first chapter! Thanks for reviewing eveyrone!


	3. Doubts? Second Thoughts?

Sorry for the late update guys but I have been extremely busy with school work and all. I know I said after 8 reviews I would update so here it is! Next update I am aiming for 13 reviews.

**Trixter93: **Yup I got bored and that seemed like the appropriate time and place to talk about it. Just to express Ulrich's reaction.

**Desparidy Crescent Moon: **Thanks a lot. I'm glad that this is drawing more people in. It will turn a little AU somewhere so its just a warning thats all.

**PeaceToThePeople: **Im glad that you are satisfied with my dialog. Its my first time trying to make them sound embarrassed and what not. I KNOW Odd's last line was just one of those epic romance finishing lines!

**Dogle-puppy: **Well you know it seems everyone that knows me and read this seems to grade rather harshly. As in with a regular story they don't look at grammar. I want people to b able to relate to my characters, its what makes them feel like "Oh dang..." Thanks tho, all this input helps

* * *

Chapter 3: Doubts? Second thoughts?

**Yumi's P.O.V.**

Whats going on with William? He was so perfect before, the guy of my dreams. Now everything he was before is gone. It's replaced by all these grotesque traits. I know Ulrich told me to look at the best in him, but its hard to. Those good traits have been shrouded by everything I hate.

He wants too much physical contact. I'm not sure if he remembers but I'm sure I said that I didn't like it that much. Every time I try and make it obvious but he doesn't get it. He isn't giving me my own space, he wants to see me too much. I enjoy seeing him but he tried too hard to see me. He stares at me out of the corner of his eyes and when I catch it he hides and acts like nothing happened. Its kind of creepy, I feel like I'm always being watched.

He wants everything planned out too much. When something goes wrong he gets so depressed. I can understand wanting everything to be perfect but there is not surprise. If something goes wrong or is just isn't planned we can still do everything else. But he gets all emotional about it. I'm someone who likes to go with the flow, it makes things more fun.

What happened? I was so in love with him before that I even kissed him...

_Flashback_

_Me, William and a bunch of friends were out for dinner. It was a very extravagant restaurant, nice setting, atmosphere, and most importantly food. I have to say that I liked it a lot. When the bill came everyone tossing in their share, when I was about to I felt a warm hand stopping mine._

"_Its alright I'll pay for you this time," William said with a smile. He was already laying the money down._

"_What? No it's okay" I was really taken back. Yes we were in a relationship but I don't expect him to pay for me._

"_It's alright, this whole time I was with you I have never paid for you yet"_

"_No, thats not important, you know money isn't an issue for me, plus is expensive.."_

"_It isn't an issue for me either, I want to pay for you, you do so many things for me, this is the least I can do for you" with that he gave the waiter the check._

_Even though I said that it wasn't a big deal, deep down inside it meant a lot to me. So I did something I never expected. Before I knew it I was already leaning over and kissing his cheek. I know a kiss on the cheek isn't much for people but for me that is a big step. Heck I didn't even believe in kissing on the lips before marriage. This was probably the farthest I would go._

_Then a whistling sound snapped me out of my trance. I JUST realized I kissed him in front of a group of my friends. My face started to instantly burn. I sat back like I normally would and decided that the ground was interesting. I did everything just to avoid eye contact with anyone. I was so embarrassed, I don't know what came over me. _

_End flashback_

He use to give me a genuinely happy feeling. Now I just don't really feel like seeing him anymore. I wonder if getting together with him was the right idea. Maybe we were meant to be just friends. Ugh I need to talk to Ulrich.

**No One P.O.V.**

Ulrich just came back from the showers. As he was toweling himself off his phone went off. He looked at the caller I.D. _Oh its Yumi, good thing Odd isn't here_.

"Hey Yumi, whats up?"

"Ugh you have no idea how frustrated I am. William is just pestering me like no tomorrow. I'm so glad that we are coming back tomorrow." she sounded so relived of the thought of leaving.

"Why do you want to come back so soon? Isn't it suppose to be a lot of fun there?" its not like he didn't want her to come back, but how often to get to see Florida?

"Well since I'm here with classmates we all have to stick together and I'm tired of seeing William so much. I just want a break from him."

"Oh I see, well whats he doing that is so annoying?"

"Well one day I decided that I was going to just hang out with Sissy. So I rejected to hang out that day, I told him it was a girl's day out. Then when I met up with Sissy she had Theo with her (I forgot to add him in the beginning). All of us know that Theo is crazy about her, so me being there really didn't mean anything. But when William found out he got so upset. Saying that I lied to him about it not being just girls. He got on my cause so much UGHH" she was getting worked up just talking about it.

"Did you ever try telling him that Theo just showed up?" he knew she did but he had to try and reoccupy her.

"YES, but he wouldn't listen, he just sulked around his hotel room watching T.V. I admit that it was out of plan but its not like I expected to hurt him."

"You need to talk to him about this, not now, but later when he cools down. You need to sort this out, I don't want to see you two break up over this misconception."

"We aren't going to break up because of this little problem." she sounded so confident that it was not a big deal.

"You know if you let a problem sit around it will always get worse, if this isn't the reason then it will become the reason. You need to stop it ASAP." she had to understand that little things cant be left alone.

"Thanks for hearing me out, I feel like such a burden on you..." she sounded more sad then pissed now. Girls...what can you do about them?

"Its no big deal trust me, just make sure to sort it out, I gotta go now, I'll talk to you later!"

"Alright thanks a lot Ulrich, see ya."

Ulrich knew that his advise wasn't the best so he needed to consult with the best. That person was Aelita. If anyone could help it would be her, since she is close with both William and Yumi she must know both sides of the story.

"Hello?"

"Hey Aelita?"

"Oh! Hey Ulrich! Its been a few days since we have talked, what happened? Talking to _Yumi_?" she put so much emphasis on her name, her knowing about all this made him blush.

"Sh-Shut up, I hate you, you know what I am thinking way too much" what was wrong with him?! Just mentioning her name caused him to stutter.

"Ya ya, whatever. So whats up?" she sounded like she was aiming for something.

"Well Yumi has been calling me about her problems with William, I don't mind talking to her but she seems to be struggling more, day by day. I don't think my help is good enough, so I need your insight on their situation."

"HAHAHAHA I hate to break it to you Ulrich but she has been telling me everything!" this was all said in a triumphant tone.

"Well that makes sense you two are pretty much best friends..." inside he felt a little hurt that she didn't trust him as much.

"Well a lot more has been going on, William is JEALOUS of YOU" again she emphasized the important words.

"Wait, what?! Jealous of me? You have to be kidding" there is no way that he had something with Yumi that William didn't.

"Well remember when you guys came back from that away game last week?"

"Yeah..." he was trying to recall those past events.

"Remember after you guys got off she gave you that hug because she was leaving the next day?"

"Um..yes" just that thought was causing his face to heat up.

"Remember that William is on the team with you? Remember she did it in front of everyone?" now he was starting to get what she was saying. "William called me and told me about that, he thinks she flirts around too much, 'She doesn't give her own boyfriend hugs but she gives guys like Ulrich hugs' " he had to admit, she did a pretty good impression of him.

"Everyone knew that didn't mean anything, we are just friends..." he hated saying that because he knew that was all they could be.

"Well he didn't take it that way."

"Great, now I am the cause of all this..." icy disappointment flooded him. He interfered, he said that he wouldn't do that. He failed as her guardian.

"Don't say that, William is just taking this the wrong way, if you must know Yumi isn't blaming any of this on you." she didn't want him to get all depressed, she knew he was trying his best. "Okay Ulrich I think I need to tell you something, she seems happier around you then William, a different kind of happy, a more natural happy."

Stunned with this statement Ulrich didn't say anything for minutes. "Ulrich?"

"Thanks a lot Aelita, you always know how to make me feel better." he knew she said that to help him feel better

"I wasn't the one who said this, Yumi told me herself, that she feels more comfortable around you" with that she quickly hung up and turned her phone off. It was so fun leaving him hanging in his own thoughts. She wanted him to toss and turn at night thinking about this. What a good friend.

* * *

I know this chapter isn't the best but I rushed because I have kept you guys waiting way to long. I might fix it later, it depends on the reviews that come in. This chapter is a little dry in my opinion, not enough emotional stuff going on. But review and that will determine what happens next.


	4. Returning, Finally!

Well since its been 13 reviews time to put the update on. Hmm my next goal is, 2 reviews! I am so sorry for the late update but a lot of things are coming up. School work and working on a gift, that involves folding 800 stars.

**Lyto:** I can't find a suitable character for you without you getting mad at me.

**PeaceToThePeople: **Yup Aelita, the life saver, just like my friend. Well I'm glad you liked it, I didn't think it was that good tho because I rushed it.

**Trizter 93: **Thanks I'm glad that you liked it. Yes Aelita, the one who likes to keep Ulrich guessing. Well the guy that William is derived off of is sensitive so ya.

**Dogle-Puppy:** Well I really felt like I rushed it too much. Haha , that didn't exactly happen to me but it was just for dramatic and comical issues.

**Dinobrooke: **Thanks, its nice to know that I have support from new viewers.

**-Parcrastination-Personified-: **Well the girl that is in my/Ulrich's life is like that. Plus love isn't about hugging and kissing, its about two people being happy with each other.

**Desparidy Crescent Moon:** Seriously? Thats pretty cool. Not the situation but the fact that it happened to you too. Alright well I'll make sure to try and do it ASAP.

* * *

Chapter 4: Returning, Finally!

The next morning Odd woke up only to be greeted by a half-dead Ulrich sitting on his bed across the room. His back was against the wall and his head slouched over. That late night conversation with Aelita kept him up.

"Dude Ulrich, you look like crap right now, what kept you up?" that was the understatement of the year. Ulrich was on the verge of dosing off, he couldn't stand straight, and he couldn't talk at all. Exhaustion shielded him from any outside activities. Noticing this Odd decided to take things into his own hands, he went right up to Ulrich's ear and yelled "YUMI HAS BEEN BACK SINCE 5:30 THIS MORNING!" Hearing these words snapped Ulrich out of his zombie state. His dull eyes instantly replaced with that lively spark. Lost in Aelita's words he completely forgot that Yumi was in fact back in town.

"Damn, I completely forgot" was his only response.

"Its okay Romeo I'm sure you were already thinking about her, you just missed her so much that you forgot she was coming back" Odd snickered. Odd knew this was true, thats why it was all the more fun. He was such a sadist.

Ulrich turned bright red at this comment and looked away. He ran a hand through his chocolate brown hair. "N-No I wasn't" who was he trying to convince? He couldn't even say it with a straight voice.

"You know what? Why do you keep denying this stuff? Everyone knows you like her, except her of course. Both of you are in complete denial" it was true, everyone had a general idea except the both of them. "Both of you make it so OBVIOUS but the other is too dense to figure it out"

"I told you before, she is happy with William, there is no room for a third person in a relationship." it hurt him to say that, but it was true, he had no rightful place in her heart.

"Whatever man, you say that but its obvious that you don't believe it."

Without saying anything he got up, grabbed his tennis stuff "I'm going to play see you later tonight."

"Running away from it isn't going to change anything" with that the door was already closing behind him.

"Shit" Odd just realized that everyone else was busy which meant Ulrich would be the only person who he could hang out with. He just drove Ulrich away which means...dam this sucks.

"Maybe I'll go hang with Aelita..." then he realized "DAM SHE SAID SHE WAS HANGING WITH YUMI AND WILLIAM TODAY" talk about unlucky huh? "Well I guess its time to visit Jeremie." Little did Odd know that Ulrich went out to play with Jeremie.

**With Ulrich:**

He was able to call a bunch of his other friends to play with him. He needed something to take his mind off of his current love dilemma. Nothing but a good game of tennis to take your mind off things. Yet as he played his mind kept wandering off. Wondering about what Aelita said, what it really meant.

He was really glad that she came back, but at the same time hurt because when she came back the first thing she did is go out with William and Aelita. Then again they ARE going out so that is normal, also Aelita and William are close. Atlease Aelita with them, the thought of Yumi and william together disturbed him. All this was normal but it hurt because he wasn't a part of it.

He completely forgot he was playing and snapped back into reality when his vision was covered by a neon green object. Before he knew it his face was covered with a stinging sensation and he fell on the ground.

"Dude are you alright?" his eyes were still closed from that initial shock. He didn't dare open his eyes due to the pain inflicted upon his face.

"Umm, ya" was all he could say. All the new event still needed to register in his head. He was still caught up with Yumi that is took him a while to register that he was hit with that tennis ball.

"Seriously man your out of it" all of his friends agreed. He usually had incredible reflexes and almost never got hit. "Whats up dude you never space out this bad" Jeremie was waving a hand in front of his face.

"Nothing I just need to sit down..Yo Jeremie take my place" with that he walked towards the bench and just happened to look over at his phone. He had 2 missed calls, one from Yumi and one from Aelita, despite his urge to call Yumi he called Aelita back first. _Don't want to disturb her time with William_.

"Hello? Ulrich?" said Aelita's hushed voice. "HA! I told you he would call me first!" it sounded like she was talking to Yumi in the back. He could hear a muffled "Thats not fair!"

"Whats going on Aelita?" he was completely lost.

"We are watching a movie right now! But before Yumi and I bet on who you would call first, and I won" she sounded so proud of herself.

"Noooo you so cheated!" he heard Yumi whine in the background.

"Well since you guys are watching a movie we can talk later" he hung up immediately. He may have looked like a jackass but, he felt like was intruding on their "personal" time. Also a part of him didn't want to accept that Yumi and William were out together.

After that he decided to go back onto the court. He was just practicing his serve but again his mind started to wander off. He kept thinking about Yumi. How she thought that him calling her was somewhat important. He wanted to believe that he was important to her but he kept telling himself he was no different from any of her other guy friends. But still a small glimmer of hope told him that he was important. He then did something he vowed never to do.

He _wanted_ to be considered an important part of her life.

He was no longer the protector of her happiness, he wanted to become a part of her happiness. With all this he finally knew that he...

"Hello?" his phone had to cut him off at the worst time.

"Umm, Ulrich?" it was Aelita, but something sounded amiss. She wasn't as cheerful when she picked up before.

"Whats wrong?" he already knew something was bothering her so there was no point in asking 'Is something wrong?'

"Yumi and William are talking alone right now, I think they might break up..."

* * *

Sorry if its a little short but i made you guys wait long enough. Yesss my first minor cliffhanger! Now I know why other authors do this! There is just so much pleasure in making reader anxious! Alright so 22 reviews! Lets go! Thanks for reading.


	5. What will he do?

I know this update is late but school and all. Wow 23 reviews! Thats 1 more then I asked for thanks guys! Hm lets aim for 31 now! Lets get something straightened out here, I am making Ulrich live through my life. Which means Ulrich is a mesh between me and him. This is just a heads up to all my friends that are reading this.

**Dogle-puppy**: Well its my turn to be evil! I mean I hate it when authors do that but I finally understand why.

**Trixter 93**: Anxious? Haha I'm glad that people take Ulrich's side! Yup yup I had everyone play tennis because it helps fit it to my situation.

**PeaceToThePeople**: Haha same, I think William is just too cocky in the show. No it isn't! It hurts so much, stings like a mother. Well I just wanted to throw some comical relief in there.

**Desparidy Crescent Moon**: Haha nice try but I got the correct amount of reviews. Don't worry though I counted them up. I'm working on it now, its just this story is really late in development, because I have been slacking off in my life story.

**Viva La Brookie: **Yup yup they will because I remember, well here it is, I know its slow but I dunno if a lot of people like this story or not yet.

**ShadeKitty: **I like Ulrich and Yumi more then William. I just don't like that guy.

* * *

Chapter 5: What will he do?

_Yumi and William are alone talking right now, I think they might break up..._

That sentence kept echoing through his head. Again two alarms went off. Alarm 1: This is your chance! Take it you idiot! Alarm 2: She is leaving someone she is happy with, you better stop her from doing something she is going to regret. Of course being the person he is he took option #2. Just then...

"ULRICH ARE YOU STILL THERE?!" he was taken completely off guard and dropped his phone. He remembered that he was still on the phone with Aelita while lost in his thoughts. He scrambled to pick his phone up.

"Umm ya sorry about that" he said while running his ringing ear.

"What happened? You just completely stopped talking for 5 minutes or so." she knew it had to do with something she said.

"Nothing don't worry about it, I was just thinking thats all." then he started trailing off.

"Come on Ulrich, I know something is wrong, you never just randomly start thinking." curse her and knowing him so well.

"Well it just seemed so unexpected that they would actually break up. It just seemed like simple problems they were going through."

"Thats what I thought too but its really starting to bother her, she said that she tried talking to him but it just didn't work out."

"Oh, well I guess I''l just find out the news later from her, but you know thanks for updating me on all this" he really was grateful, because she could have easily left him in the dark.

"Well of course Ulrich you are my bestie right? Plus I'm sure Yumi would want you to know, but since she is a little occupied at the moment it works out." she always had a way to make him feel important.

"Alright well I'm going now, thanks again, bye" with that he hung up.

He returned to the courts deep in thought. His friends were getting annoyed by it so he set himself into a win-win situation. If she doesn't break up with him, then she will be happy and that works. If she does break up with him then she is still happy with her choice but he will get a chance. Just that the thought of hoping for William's misfortune flooded him with guilt. He talked himself out of it by saying William just didn't know how to take care of a girl. He ended at that because he had to keep his head in his matches.

**Hours later in his dorm room**

He just came back from his shower, he hated that sticky feeling after playing. After drying his hair his phone went off. He quickly picked it up

"Hey Yumi whats up?" he knew it was her because of the ring tone he gave her. He may sound obsessed but its easier, because if she calls then he doesn't have to take his phone out and look at the caller ID. Lucky for him Odd doesn't know about it or he would never hear the end of it.

"Hey Ulrich!" she sounded so unusually happy.

"What happened with William?" he knew he shouldn't have asked this, it might have been a sensitive subject but he was DYING to know.

"Oh, did Aelita already tell you about that?" her voice was surprised with a small hint of disappointment.

"Yea..." he didn't want to lie to her also it couldn't have been anyone else. "Are you mad at her for telling me?"

"No, I just wanted to tell you myself..."

"Why?" wasn't it the same? If Aeilta or Yumi told him it wouldn't make a difference right? Either way he is finding out.

"Well..." she seemed kind of hesitant about saying this, "when all this stuff was going on, you were there to help me. Since you always stayed up to talk to me, I thought that this was something I should have told you." he was completely stunned. He never expected something so deep from her. He wasn't saying she was shallow, she is just one of those people that take take things for granted. He was sure she appreciated his help but he never thought that it meant so much her. Just the thought of his opinion being valued by her made his heart flutter.

"Oh, thank you, it means a lot when you say that." he just remember that he was still on the phone with her.

"What did you say to him? Like what happened between you two?"

"I said stuff like, I really see you as a friend, sometimes you don't really consider how I feel, you are too touchy sometimes, and you want things planned out too much. Stuff along those lines." off course she sounded upset saying this but in a way she also felt relieved.

"Oh I see, well I'm sorry it didn't really work out" he really did feel guilty because he felt like he was one of the reasons they broke up.

"Why are you sorry? None of it was your fault."

"Well..." he was hesitating a little "I feel that you being around me caused William to become jealous. Because of the hugs and everything, I think I caused all this tension."

"Its not you, trust me. Its more him then anything else, he is just so sensitive that anything made him jealous. I realized that I don't really like William like that, I just don't feel happy around him anymore." those words caused happiness to erupt from deep inside him. Warmth invoked his guilty mind, he felt so relaxed.

"Thank you, I don't know why but talking to you always makes me feel better, also I missed you a lot..." hearing this made her face turn hot.

"Umm, thanks, I missed you too..." after this an awkward yet comfortable silence came between them. "OH YEAH! I forgot to tell you that I got you a shirt!"

"Really? But I told you not to get me anything..." which was true, deep down inside he was extremely grateful but being the macho guy he had to follow through with what he said.

"Its okay! I wanted to get you something!" she sounded so much like her old self again. Thats what he liked about her, no matter how awkward the situation is she is always able to make it normal again.

"Well how do you know the shirt fits me? You should try it on"

"What?! Why would I put your shirt on?!"

"Well we are roughly the same size right? So if it fits you then it should fit me, duh! You know this is why I call you a dork"

"HEY! I am not a dork! I'm a genius! Well I guess that makes sense, just let me put the phone down..." he heard some shuffling then "well I guess it fits but it makes me look like some gangster."

"Haha well all that matters is that it fits, right?"

"I guess...but now you have my COOTIES!! HAHA"

"WHAT?! EWW" and their playful argument continued on for hours, but it was getting late so they had to cut the conversation short.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow right?" he had set up this huge tennis meeting with everyone, since half of his tennis buddies went on this trip.

"Ya of course, see you tomorrow, good night and sweet dreams"

"You too"

He went to be right after. He was so happy about today's events that he fell asleep immediately. Right after Odd walked in.

"Hmm its not too often Ulrich sleeps with a smile. Well I'm sure this involves a certain Japanese girl. Time to check the tape recorder." To think that Odd would be smart enough to predict this. It must be obvious to everyone, except for the two that were already getting much closer then expected.

* * *

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I know this chapter isnt the best but I'm going to Hawaii for a vacation and I didn't want to leave you guys with nothing, so try to enjoy this dull chapter, Thanks!!


End file.
